SLEEP PARALYSIS
by Uzukachi
Summary: "Aku.. Selalu mengalami gangguan saat bangun tidur, Teme.." SASUNARU!


SLEEP PARALYSIS

Disclaimer:

I do not own them.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sleep Paralysis © Uzumaki Shieru

Warning: Shonen Ai, OOC, yaoi

KALAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA ^^

Sesak..

Aku kenapa? ugh, kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar..

Siapa? siapa yang ada di atas tubuhku? kenapa seperti ada seseorang..

ugh, berat..

Siapa saja tolong aku!

aku butuh.. siapa saja tolong!

takut.. Tubuhku seperti melayang.. seperti di tarik oleh kekuatan..

ugh , Arrrrrrrrggggghhh !

(^^) (^^) (^^)

"Grrrrrraaaah.. ! Hosh.. Hosh.. "

Terdengar sebuah teriakan seorang pemuda dari kamarnya. Pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru cerah, dan memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, Namikaze Naruto. Ia tersentak dari tidurnya, nafasnya tidak teratur, ada sedikit bulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Sial.. yang tadi itu.. apa ?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, wajahnya sedikit frustasi.

'kring kring'

Terdengar suara nada dering dari ponsel Naruto, segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Di lihatnya layar ponsel terlebih dahulu, tertera sebuah nama yang tidak asing baginya, ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo" Ucapnya pelan

"Dobe, jangan lupa bawa buku catatan matematika yang kemarin kau pinjam" Kata sang penelepon dari seberang sana dengan nada datar

"Ugh.. Iya, Teme! Kau pikir aku orang tua yang mudah pikun, apa?" Kata Naruto tidak terima

"Yang bilang, kau pikun siapa ? Aku hanya mengingatkan" Ucap si penelepon, tetap datar

"Hm.. aku tahu" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memijit pelipisnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?" Tanya si penelepon dengan nada sedikit khawatir

"Hm? aku tidak apa-apa, Teme. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kembali

"Hn, Tidak. Cepatlah kau bergegas, Dobe. Ya sudah, sampai ketemu di sekolah" Ucap si penelepon akhirnya

"See ya" Ucap Naruto pelan, mengakhiri perbincangan tersebut

"YOSH! mandi, bersiap-siap lalu ke sekolah!" Kata Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memulai ritual paginya.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

"Ohayou, minna.. " Ujar Naruto memasuki kelasnya, XI-3

"Ohayou Naruto, kau kenapa? Lesu sekali?" Ucap salah satu pemuda bertato segitiga, Kiba yang merupakan teman baik Naruto.

"Hm.. tidak apa-apa, Kiba" Ucap Naruto pelan melewati Kiba dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Dobe, kau bawa, kan?" Tanya salah satu pemuda yang tadi pagi menelepon Naruto. Pemuda berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi dan bermata onyx, sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, Teme" Jawab Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan matematika milik Sasuke.

NARUTO POV

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan lesu, haah.. lagi-lagi aku mengalami kejadian itu! Ya, kejadian di mana aku merasa lumpuh ketika ingin bangun dari tidur. Memikirkannya membuat otakku di kelilingi bayangan-bayangan mengerikan..

"Oi, Dobe.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang yang begitu kukenal, tentu saja itu adalah suara Sasuke. Kami duduk bersebelahan di deretan bangku paling belakang kelas. Ku tolehkan wajahku ke arahnya tanpa mengangkat kepalaku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku datar

"Kau sakit, Naruto?" Tanyanya sedikit khawatir

"Huh, apa urusanmu, Teme?" Tanyaku kembali dengan wajah tidak suka walaupun sebenarnya hatiku berkata lain! ya, aku merasa senang di khawatirkan olehnya.

"Hn. Ceritakan, Dobe" Ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke arahku.

Sejenak aku berpikir, cerita tidak ya? Huh, aku takut dia malah tertawa mendengar alasan bangun tidurku itu! Dia akan berfikir kalau aku terlalu berfantasi

"Bicaralah, Dobe" Ujarnya lagi sambil menggeser kursinya mendekat kepadaku, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar ingin tahu masalahku.

Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku ceritakan saja.

"Aku.. Selalu mengalami gangguan saat bangun tidur, Teme.." Ucapku pelan

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya mulai sedikit serius

"Tubuhku terasa mati rasa, nafasku sesak seperti di tindih oleh sesuatu yang sangat besar, aku juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara,

mataku terasa berat untuk terbuka, pendengaranku seperti berdenging, dan lagi.. tubuhku seperti terlilit.." Jelasku padanya, sadar atau tidak, suaraku bergetar saat menjelaskan semua padanya.

Tertawa? tidak, Teme hanya menatapku dengan pandangan herannya.

"Aku.. Takut, Sasuke.." Lirihku

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengalaminya?" Tanyanya pelan, wajah Sasuke terlihat khawatir

"Ini sudah yang ke 5 kalinya" Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku

Kurasakan sebuah tangan mendarat di kepalaku, tangan itu mengelus rambutku lembut, tangan dari Sasuke.

"Jangan takut.. Aku akan mencari solusinya" Ucapnya pelan

"Sankyu, Teme.."

"Hn"

Sasukepun segera kembali ke tempatnya semula, bertepatan saat Kakashi-Sensei datang ke lega rasanya jika ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, tentu saja karena orang itu adalah teman baikku, Sasuke. Di balik sifat dinginnya, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar selalu peduli padaku dan jangan lupa pada teman-temanku yang lain seperti Kiba yang saat tadi mengkhawatirkanku dan juga pada Gaara, walaupun hari ini ia absen sungguh.. aku takut mengalami hal itu lagi, keadaan di mana aku menjadi lumpuh total. Apa aku menderita suatu penyakit? Bagaimana dengan Tou-san? Ah, benar juga, sudah lebih dari seminggu Tou-san tidak menghubungiku. Aku khawatir sekali padanya sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur. Jam tidurku akhir-akhir ini berkurang, pikiranku selalu melayang pada Tou-san. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Tou-san, apa yang sedang beliau lakukan? Baik-baik saja, kah? Sesibuk itukah pekerjaannya? Uuuh.. Pikiran ini benar-benar membuatku mulai stress! Tou-san, tidak kah kau tahu aku sangat merindukan suaramu?

END NARUTO POV

(^^) (^^) (^^)

"Teme.."

"Hn?"

"Kerjakan tugasnya di rumahku saja, ya?"

"Hn. Boleh"

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas. Sekolah telah usai dan mereka beranjak untuk pulang, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Ia harus pulang ke rumah Naruto, tentu saja untuk mengerjakan tugas Fisika yang tidak di mengerti oleh Naruto. Toh, sekalian mengajari Naruto yang kelewat Dobe, menurutnya.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

"Aaah.. Selesai" Ujar Naruto setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya bersama Sasuke

"Hn, tidak ku sangka akhirnya kau mengerti juga" Kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis, 'tidak sia-sia mengajarinya', Pikirnya

"Aku lelah, Teme" Ujar Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya secara terlentang

"Hn. Dobe"

Sasuke lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah laptop mini. Ia lalu menghidupkannya, sepertinya ia ingin mencari sesuatu

"Tidur dalam keadaan lumpuh, huh?" Ia mengetik sesuatu di kotak search Google dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Mata onyxnya bergerak serius saat membaca kalimat-kalimat di layar laptop mininya.

"Ternyata begitu"

(^^) (^^) (^^)

NARUTO POV

Sesak.. seluruh tubuhku mati rasa..

Tidak! kenapa aku harus mengalami ini lagi..

Di mana aku ? Kenapa tubuh ini terasa melayang?

Ugh,.. berat, mataku sungguh berat..

Ku mohon terbukalah! Hei Bergeraklah! Bergeraklah tubuhku!

To..long.. Se..sak.. Tolong!

TOLONG! SASUKEEEEE!

"Grrraaaahhh!"

Aku terbangun, akhirnya

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu? Sasuke?

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping, mendapati Sasuke yg berwajah sangat khawatir

"Sasuke, aku.. hosh.. hosh.." Nafasku tersengal-sengal, Ugh.. kepalaku terasa sakit

"Minum, Dobe" Sasuke menyodorkanku segelas air putih, aku langsung mengambil dan meminumnya.

"Aku.. Takut.." Ucapku lirih sambil memandang wajahnya

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Dobe.. Tenanglah" Ujarnya mengusap-usap punggungku pelan

"A.. Aku.. Apa aku punya penyakit?" Tanyaku dengan nada bergetar

"Tidak, Dobe" Jawabnya pelan

"Tapi Teme! Sudah ku bilang aku lumpuh! aku mengalami kelumpuhan saat tertidur!" Kataku dengan nada tidak biasa, ada rasa cemas yang berlebihan hadir di pikiranku

"Ini penyakit mematikan! Aku tidak kuat lagi, Teme! tidakkah kau mengerti?" Lanjutku

"Aku tahu, Dobe. Tenanglah.."

"Tubuhku sakit, Teme! Kepalaku juga!"

"Ck, tenanglah idiot!"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TEMMmmhhhhhff"

Terhenti, pikiranku rasanya terhenti saat Sasuke membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Sasuke menciumku. Hanya beberapa detik saja, lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau tidak punya penyakit apa-apa, Naruto" Ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan lembut. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin menangis tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

"Aku pikir itu juga sebuah penyakit, tapi itu adalah gejala normal, Dobe. Kau mengalami sleep paralysis" Ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap sayang rambutku. Sentuhan Sasuke begitu lembut dan hangat.

"Apa itu sleep paralysis?" Tanyaku pelan

"Sleep paralysis terjadi karena kurangnya waktu tidur yang kita berikan untuk tubuh, rasa lelah yang berlebihan, dan adanya cara berfikir berlebihan sehingga terjadi kecemasan pada diri kita sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur. Akibatnya, gelombang otakpun tidak mengikuti tahapan tidur yang semestinya, seperti yang kau alami ketika ingin bangun tidur, Dobe. Kau sudah merasa sangat sadar tapi tidak demikian dengan tubuhmu dan di tambah lagi munculnya halusinasi dari mimpi. Selain itu, hal ini terjadi karena perasaan depresi atau stress" Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar

Aku melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, ku tatap wajahnya yang mengarah padaku.

"Iya, Teme.. akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Tou-san. Sudah lebih dari seminggu beliau tidak menghubungiku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Teme. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Tou-san. Hanya dia yg kupunya, Teme.. Pikiran ini benar-benar membuatku sedikit depresi, stress! ugh,.."

Teme lagi-lagi memelukku, aku membalasnya.. bagaimanapun juga aku butuh kenyamanan saat ini..

"Tenanglah, Dobe.. Tou-sanmu pasti baik-baik saja" Ujarnya pelan

"Terima kasih, Sasuke"

"Hn, mulai sekarang kau harus tidur dengan teratur, Dobe. Pikirkan kesehatanmu juga"

Aku hanya mengangguk

"Dan pastikan jangan tidur terlentang, tidur seperti itu membuat gejala sleep paralysis muncul kembali, mengerti?"

Aku hanya mengangguk

'kring kring'

Nada dering ponselku berbunyi, aku meregangkan pelukanku pada Teme, segera beranjak dan mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku. Tak urung senyuman lebar merekah di bibirku. panggilan yang kutunggu-tunggu, panggilan dari Tou-san..

"Naru-Chan!"

Suara Tou-san terdengar gembira, membuatku ingin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi

"Ah, Tou-san! dari mana saja? kenapa baru sekarang meneleponku?" Ucapku gembira

"Maafkan Tou-san Naru, Tou-san sangat sibuk dengan rekan bisnis Tou-san! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Nada Tou-san begitu mencemaskanku, seketika aku ingin menangis di buatnya..

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tou-san. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu pada Tou-san.. Tidakkah kau tahu Tou-san, aku sangat merindukan suaramu.." Kataku lirih

"Maafkan Tou-san, Naru.."

Entah kenapa suara Tou-san begitu lirih, menyiratkan rasa bersalah

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Tou-san"

"Tou-san sayang padamu, Naru.. Hanya kau yang aku punya saat ini.. Bukan kau saja yang memiliki rasa cemas, Tou-san juga! bahkan Tou-san sampai-sampai mengalami sleep paralysis"

Eh? Apa yang baru saja di katakan Tou-san? Tou-san juga mengalaminya?

"Kenapa kau diam, Naru? jangan khawatir, itu hanya gejala normal pada -san sudah pernah mengalaminya saat masih seumuranmu... Naru? Kau masih di situ?"

Senyum tipis merekah di bibirku, "Ya, Tou-san.. Kita sama.. Aku juga mengalaminya"

Dan akhirnya setelah mengetahui hal itu, Tou-san menyuruhku untuk tidur di waktu awal dan harus bisa menenangkan diri mulai dari sekarang. Ya, sekarang aku tenang, tidak ada lagi beban yang harus kupikirkan. Aah.. malam ini pasti tidurku akan nyenyak.. Terima kasih Tou-san, karena masih mengingat anakmu ini, aku menyayangimu selalu.

Dan.. Terima kasih juga untuk Sasuke yang memberiku kehangatan dan kenyamanan..

END

(OMAKE)

'Cklek'

Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya, pagi ini ia terlihat segar dari sebelumnya.

"Yosh! Saatnya berangkat ke sekolah!" Serunya ceria. Saat ia berbalik, di lihatnya pemuda berambut raven tengah bersandar di pagar rumahnya.

"Teme! Sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke

"Hanya melihat keadaanmu" Jawabnya datar

"Aku baik-baik sa..ja?" Suara Naruto makin kecil saat Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya, di kacaknya pelan rambut pirang Naruto. Senyum tipis Sasuke menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Baguslah, ayo ke sekolah sama-sama"

"I.. Iya" Naruto terbata, sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka masih bisa di sebut dengan 'Teman'?

BENAR-BENAR END :D

Gantung yak ? Gag ada ide lagi :D #plak

Sebenarnya cerita ini mirip dengan pengalamanku yg slalu ngalamin sleep paralysis, pokoknya itu benar-benar gag enak ("-_-)

tapi dengan bgitu bisa bikin fanfic SasuNaru deh xD *di gampar*

Ah, apa kalian pernah mengalaminya juga ?

Yosh! mohon kritik dan saran, mau flame atau apalah, daku terima, karena aku gag pernah jago bikin fanfic XP #Plak


End file.
